What's your name?
by Hollywood Eyes
Summary: Mello falls in love on the run...how will he tell her he's leaving For L.a?


Mello sat there in his chair as he watched Matt play some game on the flat screen. He had a dilemma a HUGE one. Since the time Mello and Matt had been on the run from the Los Angeles police, both boys thought it'd be best to lay low in small towns. In the time of their hiding out in the rough projects of the cities, he had met a girl. She had uniquely colored eyes, Mello noted, that seemed to change colors. Some days they were this greenish yellow, and other times they were gray. Her hair was much lighter than his, almost like the sun, he thought, and her sense of fashion reminded Mello of a rebel. Sure she was cute but she had a mouth on her.

Maybe that's what had drawn Mello to her. She had been the first, other than Matt, not to fear him.

Yes, he thought to himself now he had remembered...

_Mello's bike was in the shop so had been walking, with a bag in hand when a girl bumped into him. Glaring up at him as she walked passed, Mello had prepared to reply with a snide comment but she had beaten him to it._

_Oh how he hated that._

_"Watch it!" She had spoken over her shoulder, her eyes were the first to get Mello's attention he noted, that they seemed wild and somehow mimicked his own. Mello briefly imagined snatching the little brat up, his trigger finger twitched slightly. He shook his head releasing himself from his thoughts, and clucking his tongue he turned away, he'd remember her face._

_"Whatever bitch."_

_That got her attention._

_She stopped dead in her tracks, turning on her heel and tackling Mello to the ground. Of course being the taller one, Mello had dominance so he pinned her to the grass._

_"Get off me!" She spat as she struggled to get loose from his grip. Kneeing him in the groin he fell over._

_She snatched up her IPod and to Mello's amusement one of his chocolate bars._

_Oh hell no he thought._

_He sucked in a breath hauling himself up, and running after her. She sprinted across the street in a rush of traffic. Mello momentarily forgetting the brown paper bag he had been carrying drops it dashing after her, cars slamming on their brakes as he crossed the busy streets. Catching up to her quickly he tackles her to the ground both struggle for a few moments as they roll into the grass. Once again Mello had her pinned, a fistful of her hair gripped tightly in his hand._

_"Give it back you little-"_

_She spat on him._

_That had ticked him off._

_Instinctively his hand went to his gun pushing it up under her chin, his eyes wild._

_"Is that a fucking death wish?"_

_To Mello's surprise her eyes became wild, her face flushed red with anger._

_"You don't have the fucking guts." She stated._

_Mello had been in a state of shock. His usual scowl had remained, for a moment he thought about it._

_He was wasting time chasing her down for a candy bar, when he had business to take care of with Near, and the mafia._

_He released her hair, snatching up his chocolate bar.__"If you're smart, you won't get up from there."_

_She sat up glaring daggers into his back. Mello heard the grass rustle behind him, preparing himself for a swift defensive attack but no attacks came._

_When he turned around the girl was gone..._

Not even a month later she somehow managed to get him to chase her around all the time and almost stole a kiss. She had crept into his life…

With Misa being gone for as long as she had, in a way Mello had became attached to her. Not for her attitude of course. Hell no, she was fucking annoying, she often drove Mello up a wall with her little whiny voice, it was more of her gentleness towards him, and of course the sex.

Hell she did look good enough anyway.

He supposed Ryder reminded him of her. She drove him up a fucking wall too, but it was different with her.

He actually liked it, she had a different type of beauty than Misa, and she was more mature than her that was for sure.

He wouldn't dare admit it but he was attracted to her.

Thus, he sat there in the chair thinking all of it over as he stared at the back of Matt's red hair. They'd be leaving for L.A tomorrow.

He couldn't tell her.

-Fin

**Tell me whatchya think? :3**

**Review, Review, Review! Or you get no cookies! :D**

**L: They're****rather delicious! ^-^ *nom nom***

**-Hollywood Eyes**


End file.
